


Moment

by Khalaris



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalaris/pseuds/Khalaris
Summary: Mac and Stella have a quiet moment in the locker room.





	Moment

She stood there when he closed the door of his locker.  
"You're going home early", she observed.  
"Yeah."  
She thought he was going to leave, but he just sat down on the bench, his back to her, staring at his hands. She opened her locker.  
Neither said anything for some time.  
She was done and sat down next to him. He was still not looking up.  
"I miss her."  
A small tremble in his voice, like a stone rippling the water, surface normally a mirror. A distorted image; reflection of his emotions.  
"I know."  
Hers calming, like the first ray of sunlight on a spring morning.  
She remembered.  
"It's her birthday."  
"Yes."  
A single tear on his cheek, glistening proof of his grief.  
A warm hand moved to his shoulder, pulled him into an embrace as he wept quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> First posted 8 January 2006 on FFN.


End file.
